nerds and others radome stuff
by AwkwardNinjaStrawbabies-Ishard
Summary: when a girl named swimming pool a tomboy comes to jacksons school he falls inlove in love with her thit was my friends story


Swimming pool's pov

Im kinda crazy, in a good way, I beat up 14 boys on the foot ball team , the other 11 were too scared, I would be to. So I'm new to Nathan hale elementary. My favorite colors are red, blue and a tomboy I can skateboard and I like to hurt boys, mostly showboats.

My first day was awesome it went like this;

"Salutations my fellow classmates" I smiled

People looked at me like I was crazy, then one kid said my hair was on fire .

"Oh" I said "I dyed my hair anyone have braces. No .ok"

And that was just the beginning

People said I was weird then this jock pushed me so I put my finger on the right side of his spine and said "my job is to easy" then he passed out

Jacksons pov

When I woke up i was lying down and someone was lightly brushing my arm it felt so good

"Oh good he's awake" the person stopped and I opened my eyes and I was in a boys room and a girl was brushing my arm.

"You don't want me to stop do yah" she smiled she has red braces like me.

I blushed, she kept on brushing then her brother walked in and said.

"What are you doing in my room, oh, him, ok but, why not your room. "

"That was a retarded question" she frowned.

"Laters" he said and left.

'Ok I'm sorry you wanna come to dinner with me course you do I already called you dad"

"Okay? "

'Btw I did this on a dare"

"Ok nerd i thought you were a tomboy not caring about what your hair looks like"

Oh she said blushing this is my first date

This is a date

Right

"Good caz some guy dared me to date a tom boy and kiss her so he he" i said nervously

Can you sing

No

Well I signed up to sing at the talent show tonight so will you come up with me

Well no

Yay and im first so come on you can sing on the way

She has a motorcycle!

she said ok i bet your awsome compared to me

Ok that was nice

I know right when we got their was only 3 people and that was the judgesand a guy in a suit in the back

The judges were: Catalina Benson and James Lesher, the most popular kids I the school

Ok show us what you can do emo kid

Uhhhh, Uhhhh oo... k… kk... k ay.

Well go ha-ha you got the talentless kid and the emo kid with a bag on her head

I just noticed the bag on her head

she found a guitar and started playing

And I started singing

O M double G

Now my turn

Omgg you were awesome

thanks

Sp pov

Well the guy in the suit in the back took out his phone and started calling people .and that's when I walked to my favorite lockers, they were empty but I loved them just the same. I loved to stand by I got an idea I opend them and stood in them and when people rushed inside the building with cameras I ran to the bathroom and called my brother and said the TV. crew is at my school he .he is the most popular kid in hi school and he still says dating is over rated. He got that from me .i have no friends besides that kid Jackson, I guess.

I walked out the bathroom and older kids rushed in to buy tickets for the talent show and the last judge my hater, matt, who hates me, what did he do to you, well my buddies let me tell you .he set my homework o fire and the stole my dog and killed my sister died with my parent in a car accident that he was driving and his dad died who was in the drivers so he thinks that I an so called responsible.

Anyhoo, I got to sing in front of wait I'm walking into are huge gym and OMGG ,

Their must be 8 to 900 students and I was about to leave the gym nonchalantly then they caught me and the tv people showerd me with questions

So I ran on stage and yelled in the microphone and yelled if you know me raise your hand whats my name

They all yelled pink

No im swimming pool you know the tomboy with no talent no you wanna here me sing

A lot of people stood up to leave ad I said this is fire all my underdogs

Any one wanna stand up to the master

My hater stood up and said I do

Ok judge go ahead but first why do you hate me

You killed my parent

No I was at the playground trying to make friends I only made friends with boys the cute ones I saied were ugly and the nerds I said I wa.. never mind.

Oh

You were the one who had gunns in your roomand you shot mybdog then set my homework on fire then lastly took your dads car with him in it and drove into my parents and the sister I will never get to see so you should say your sorry

No

Why

Caz your not the captain of the wrestling team, football team ,gymnasticks and soccer teams.

But my nams is assion number one and I can kill you

A gasp went over the crowed

Then they all busted out laughing so I punched him in the jaw and he flew in the air

I am now satisfied any one else wanna see if they can sing better than me I promise not to kill you ,btw hes not dead

I wanna then justin beaber walked up and he sang baby then I said this is childs play and sang glitter in the air

then the world blew up when tiara and ameria sang caz it sounds like CRAP

the end


End file.
